


Прятки

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракулёнок угукнул и куда-то умчался, а старший вампир отвернулся к стене и стал монотонно бубнить:— Раз, два, три… — Торопливые шажки прекратились. Влад выждал с минуту, давая сыну фору, а потом громко произнёс: — Десять! Кто не спрятался — я не виноват!А Дракула спрятался. Хорошо так, на совесть…
Kudos: 2





	Прятки

**Author's Note:**

> Картинка-вдохновитель:  
> https://sun9-4.userapi.com/c628716/v628716514/3e211/L7PoO0xA1Nc.jpg

— А я тебя нашёл! — Пожилой вампир вынырнул из темноты неожиданней ветреного порыва и подхватил на руки взвизгнувшего вампирёныша.  
Юный Дракула весело засмеялся, дрыгая ножками. Когда отец опустил его на пол, наследник рода подпрыгнул и воскликнул:  
— Ещё!  
Влад взглянул на постепенно светлеющее за окном небо.  
— Ладно, давай ещё разок. Но потом сразу спать!  
Дракулёнок угукнул и куда-то умчался, а старший вампир отвернулся к стене и стал монотонно бубнить:  
— Раз, два, три… — Торопливые шажки прекратились. Влад выждал с минуту, давая сыну фору, а потом громко произнёс: — Десять! Кто не спрятался — я не виноват!  
А Дракула спрятался. Хорошо так, на совесть…  
«Куда же он мог деться?» — недоумевал вампир, заглядывая во все углы, трещины, сундуки, шкафы и вообще во всё и за всё, где сын мог сделать тайник.  
Дракулёнка будто корова языком слизала.  
А рассвет окрашивал небо светлыми красками.  
«Вдруг он спрятался во дворе?» — Влад молнией метнулся во внутренний дворик, со всех сторон окружённый стенами старинного особняка. Вампир сильно рисковал, солнце вступало в свои права, но старший Дракула просто не мог не проверить. Сын был важнее жизни.  
Однако на улице вампирёнка не было.  
Не было его и на кухне.  
И в гостиной.  
И на крики «Драк, выходи, игра окончилась!» малыш никак не реагировал.  
Наконец, отчаявшись, Влад вернулся в комнату и остановился посреди неё, размышляя, где ещё искать сына.  
Неожиданно чуткий слух, отточенный веками охот и погонь, засек странный звук. Старший вампир замер и прислушался.  
Помимо него, в комнате находился ещё кто-то.  
И он был… сверху?!  
Влад задрал голову к потолку и едва не завопил от облегчения.  
Маленький наследник рода Дракулы свернулся на широкой деревянной перекладине на потолке и, утомленный игрой, дремал. Влад подлетел ближе и осторожно подхватил его на руки, целуя в чёрненькую макушку.  
— Я… проиграл? — сонно отозвался Дракула, обхватив ручками шею отца и утыкаясь в неё носом.  
Влад ласково погладил его по голове:  
— Нет, вовсе нет! Молодец, хорошо спрятался. А теперь идём-ка в кроватку.  
— Идём, папочка, — покорно согласился вампирёнок и сладко зевнул.  
Начиналось утро.


End file.
